


Bump in the Night

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Ellie's POV, F/M, Sexual Content, She'd rather be with someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a flash during a particular scene from second series, episode 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

The old song said 'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.' But there was no love here: not given, not received, not made. And it just made Ellie hate it even more.

The random bloke from the pub was still pounding away, sweating and grunting and too far gone to really care about Ellie enjoying this. He smelled of cigarette smoke, salt, and some strange sweetness - like he'd been sprayed with a girl's cologne. It was cloying and sickly sweet, and Ellie was glad she was already sober or it might have turned her stomach.

He kept thrusting but his rhythm began to stutter, and she knew he was close. She spoke quietly, but as soon as the words "say you love me" were breathed out, she knew he wouldn't do it.

He groaned his clumsy completion and collapsed on top of her, oblivious to her discomfort.

The startling sobriety that enveloped her in the moment distilled itself into one annoyingly clear thought: if Alec had been there instead, he'd have said it without her having to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> it was really the only thought that popped into my head during this scene: 'if Alec were there, he'd have said it. and probably without her having to ask.'  
> after that, I was too busy looking round for something to throw through the television screen when the lawyer went after her.


End file.
